No Imagino Mi Vida Sin Ti
by Genevieve Wundt
Summary: La vida nos da el regalo mas hermoso, el ser madres. Ultimo capitulo y Continuación de "Conociéndote". JunXYayoi.


**No Imagino Mi Vida Sin Ti**

Aoba Yayoi se encontraba en su noveno mes de embarazo, las cosas se le habían complicado un poco en el aspecto cotidiano ya que su barriga no le permitía hacer las cosas que le gustaba, por lo que su esposo Jun Misugi le ayuda en lo que podía, y hoy no era excepción ya que era el matrimonio de Kojiro Hyuga y Maki Akimine. Y por ser amiga de la novia a Yayoi le tocaba ser una de las damas de honor junto con Sanae, Yoshiko, Yukari y Kumi.

- Yayoi, ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Le pregunta su esposo al verla colocarse un vestido largo purpura el cual debía utilizar como dama de honor.

- No Jun, no necesito tu ayuda, además los últimos 4 meses te la has pasado haciéndolo todo por mí, lo único que te falta es que me des la comida en la boca – Le responde Yayoi mientras se coloca sus tacones.

- Lo sé, es solo que no quiero que te hagas daño. Te amo, estas embarazada y los 1.60 que mides no es que te ayuden mucho, y no creo que debas utilizar tacones, tienes nueve meses de embarazo – Le termina de dar los argumentos Jun mientras le da un beso cariñoso en la frente.

- Jun, estoy embarazada mas no enferma, no me voy hacer daño, yo también te amo, que sea pequeña no tiene nada de malo con mi embarazo y sí, tengo nueve meses y que Jun – Le termina de responder Yayoi mientras se acaricia tiernamente su barriga. Y ya es hora de irnos, ni quiero llegar tarde a la boda de mi amiga – Le recuerda Yayoi mientras toma las llaves del auto y se las da a su esposo.

En la boda, los novios se dan el esperado acepto que tanto deseaban. Todos estaban felices y tranquilos, pero menos Yayoi ya que desde que comenzó la fiesta comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, las contracciones no la dejaban disfrutar del baile ni de la comida, pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención puesto que ya se había acostumbrado a ellas.

- ¿Oye Yayoi quieres bailar? – Le pregunta Genzo Wakabayashi mientras esta hablaba con Sanae.

- ¡Claro Genzo! – Le responde alegremente Yayoi.

Mientras que ambos bailaban alegremente, Yayoi comienza a sentirse aun mas adolorida, sus contracciones comienzan a ser más intensas y siente como su una especie de agua bajara por sus piernas.

- Ayyyyy – Grita Yayoi mientras se coloca las manos en su vientre. Genzo por favor llama a Jun y dile que ya es hora, que voy a dar a luz.

Genzo obedientemente corre hacia la mesa en la que se encuentra Jun con los demás chicos de la selección.

Al darse cuenta de la situación Jun corre hacia su esposa la cual se encuentra escoltada por sus amigas incluyendo a la novia y respirando agitadamente.

- ¿Yayoi amor, te encuentras bien? – Le pregunta Jun al ver la expresión de su cara.

Ya es hora por favor, vamos al hospital me siento mal – Le pide Yayoi con las fuerzas que le quedan.

Con ayuda de todos sus amigos Jun sube a Yayoi al auto y ambos se dirigen al hospital, en el camino estos deciden avisarles a sus madres del gran acontecimiento y de paso les lleven las cosas de Yayoi y las del bebé al hospital.

Ya estando en este, a Yayoi la deciden llevar a la sala de partos directamente ya que presenta la dilatación completa y la cabeza del bebé está prácticamente afuera. Pero Yayoi se sentía un poco nerviosa y asustada al ver todos esos aparatos y a las enfermeras entrar y salir, aunque parecía extraño ya que al ser ella una enfermera debería estar acostumbrada, pero las cosas se veían distintas desde su ángulo y por fin pudo entender a todas las madres que se encontraban en su misma situación.

- Bueno Señora Misugi, comience a pujar – Le ordena el Ginecólogo mientras coloca sus manos enfrente de su pelvis para recibir al bebé.

Yayoi sentía como si se fuera a partir en dos, ese era el peor dolor del mundo, ya quería que terminara, deseaba que su bebé estuviera afuera no solo para conocerlo sino para que ese horrible dolor se fuera y no volverlo a sentir nunca.

Por su parte Jun se sentía muy feliz, por fin iba a conocer a su hijo, a su primogénito y esa felicidad era inexplicable. Pero se sentía mal por Yayoi, ya que como medico sabia a la clase de dolor al que ella se estaba sometiendo, y sosteniendo su mano no la ayudaba en nada y eso lo hacía sentir mal.

Ya había pasado media hora, y Yayoi aun seguía pujando y esta no se explicaba el por qué un bebé se demoraba tanto en nacer, pero la voz del Ginecólogo la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Escúcheme bien Señora Misugi, su bebé ya está afuera solo necesito que puje una sola vez y pronto conocerá a su bebé – Le alienta su Doctor mientras se acerca aun mas a Yayoi.

Y con el último aliento que le quedaba, Yayoi puja y al instante se escucha el llanto de un bebé.

- Es un varón, es un sano y muy bello varón – Avisa el médico alegremente.

El dolor del parto parece que hubiera desaparecido al ver su bebé, Yayoi no cavia de la dicha por fin pudo conocer a su hijo, después de nueve largos meses pudo tener en sus brazos a esa bella personita la cual siempre anhelo. Su alegría era inexplicable.

Jun se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta, su esposa se encontraba perfectamente bien y su hijo estaba sano. Con una gran alegría se dirige a la sala de espera donde se encontraba toda su familia, la de su esposa y todos sus amigos, y con una gran euforia les avisa que ya nació el bebé, el cual no demoro en ser llenado de abrazos y felicitaciones de todos.

Ya estando instalada en el cuarto Yayoi se encuentra observando detenidamente a su bebé, era precioso, es la viva imagen de su padre, su cabello, piel, en todo se parece a Jun. Pero lo que no puede entender el por qué mientras estaba embarazada nunca sintió la necesidad de proteger y el gran amor por su bebé como lo sentía ahora, bueno ella se sentía muy feliz con su embarazo pero en esos instantes todo era tan distinto, sentía que no podía concebir la vida sin ese ser, y no podía creer en cómo ella se pudo enamorar de su bebé con solo verlo.

- Te amo mi bebé, y no imagino la vida sin ti – Le susurra tiernamente Yayoi mientras lo abraza y lo besa. Siempre voy a estar a tú lado, nunca lo olvides.

**Fin**


End file.
